Stalker II
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Can even one... like Stalker or Shego find True Love? The ending's here. Rated MA. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Stalker II

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

She sat in VFW 2011, Middleton Chapter…

Looking at the flags…

And her fellow Vets…

In jeans, boots, lumberjack shirt, and flak jacket…

Nursing a beer…

Leaning back in one of the cheap chairs that flocked through the hall…

Feet propped up on the scarred Vet of an oak table.

A shadow fell across the table.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep baritone voice asked.

'Must belong to the eclipse that's blocking my…' she thought as she frowned and looked up… and sat straight up as she stared at…

"Hi Rockwaller. Is this seat taken?" Vice Principal Steve Barkin asked.

"Uhhh… NO! … No Sir." She said as she tried to recover.

He sat to her right. Dressed in leather and jeans.

More specifically, he was wearing a black 'cycle jacket, jeans, and boots.

'Not bad…' She took in his slightly salted hair. "Uh…so what brings you here Sir?" Bonnie asked as she sat up and scooted to the table as he sat opposite.

"Same as you… hiding from civvies. Sitting with my brothers and sisters… enjoying what I fought for…Peace and Quiet." He said with a smile.

They sat in silence.

Enjoying it.

Until…

"THERE SHE IS!" screamed Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller.

Russet Fury in Ruby Ladies Armani: Connie Rockwaller.

Blonde Fury in Lavender Prada: Lonnie Rockwaller.

The Vets were stirred up… but they kept quiet…

They wanted to see if a _Catfight_ would start.

Bonnie lay a hand on Barkin's arm and _squeezed_…

_VERY HARD_.

He looked at her out of the corner of his left eye as he scooted next to her…

And nodded.

They stormed over to their table.

"Leave. Quiet while ya do it…" Bonnie said.

"Fuck NO!" Lonnie screamed.

"You need to keep it down. The 'Nam Vets'll go _off_…" Bonnie said.

"HA! HA! HA!" A peal of laughter flew from Lonnie. "You're _such_ a _loser_ Bonnie." She said as she "SLAM!" placed her hand on the table. "Besides…what do we have to fear anyway…besides you and 'Pretty Boy' here, there's just a bunch of old mummies here anyway."

"Listen…_BONNIE_…We want our share…" Connie growled.

A Jaguar rose from its perch and quietly dropped behind its prey…

"Ya gotta keep it down…_**sister**_." She growled back.

"We're NOT leaving here _bitch!_" Lonnie hissed. "We've got as much right to be here…"

"No. No you _don't_. Not gonna argue either. Holy Ground." Bonnie growled, elbows on table.

"Holy Ground? You and _these_ guys are Saints now?" Connie said as she sneeringly pointed at the Vets. "After what _you_ did over there…after what they did?"

She leaned back in her seat and scratched her lower back.

"Give us a break…_sister_. We want our share of Dad's money, and we wan… 'Thunk!'"

Connie and Lonnie were speechless as a pair of bird scalpels quivered between their fingers.

Barkin's eyebrows rose. 'Cheese and Crackers! I DIDN'T SEE HER MOVE!'

"Ok. 'Thunk!'" she pulled the scalpels free and slid one in her back sheath.

Chill rolled into the room.

"GUYS! Calm down… I've got this!" she said to the Vets. "Steve… could you get them a seat please."

They sat.

Bonnie held up three fingers. "One. You come here by invite if you didn't serve…"

They frowned.

"Two. It's Holy Ground 'cause _we_ did serve…and learned something about life…"

They smirked at Bonnie.

"Three. We're dealing with what we did with our brothers and sisters… and… quietly _**glad we're fucking alive**_…"

She held up another finger…

"Oh Yeah." She shoved The Bird in their faces. "Fuck You. Dad gave his money to _**me**_… 'cause _**I'm**_ the strongest. Said so in the will." She rose.

They shot up.

Till the day they died…

All the Vets at VFW 2011, Middleton Chapter…

Held a special place in their heart for Bonnie Rockwaller aka Stalker.

Steve Barkin, Maj., USMC Ret. wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.

Stalker flipped over the table…

Kicked her sisters into their seats…

Flipped back to her side of the table…

And landed _silently_.

They fell into their seats…

"SCREECH!" was heard as they were pushed back a yard unharmed.

"Leave." She said as she took a pull from her beer.

Her sisters looked at their chests…

And found Bonnie's bootprint!

Connie and Lonnie rose…

---

Outside the VFW…

"THUMP!" "THUMP!" was heard inside a limo as a splash of Lavender and Ruby hit the driver's side window.

It rolled down.

A bald, scarred, boulder of a face peered out.

Eyes Flinty Blue.

It grinned.

The driver leaned out and waved at Bonnie with a tree limb.

"Nice to see you again Miss Bonnie!" he said in a rough Cockney/Irish accent.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Caisealcailgtear!" (Castlebiter.) "How's Mom?"

"As well as can be expected… She's glad he's dead…gladder still that you gave her his house and some o' the funds. I do what I can…and then…" The Devil's Own Grin. "_I do what I can!_"

Bonnie smiled as he glared at her sisters as they scrambled into the rear of the limo and "CHUNK!" locked themselves in.

Steve and the Vets stood behind her grinning until they saw the man exit the car.

He flowed from the car…

6' 10", 28.79 stone of Irish muscle, sinew, and bone; in black.

Bonnie ran down the steps and leaped into his arms.

"Mmmm! GOD it's good to see you!" she said. He let her down. "So. You and Mom Huh?"

"Aye. It's Paradise in Upperton…" he cocked a thumb at the limo, "Even have a serpent o' two…"

Bonnie looked at the ground. "Sorry you had to see that. I…I wish…"

A pie-plate hand lifted her chin.

"Bonnie. Lass. _You have nothing' ta be ashamed of_. 'Cause o' you… and yer _friends_ the War's over… Listen Ta _Me_, Girl…" a Sausage finger points at the limo. "_FUCK 'EM!_ Ya ken?"

Bonnie blushed. "Yeah. Thanks for teaching me… all that stuff… came in handy."

"You're welcome." He tousled her hair. "Lass… you know it's ok ta call me John… Castlebiter… why d'ye insist on sayin me last…?"

"I like your name… I like You. Respect." He grinned.

Steve walked down the steps…

He looked up as Barkin approached. "Who's…! nae! Can't be…! Bonnie d'ye ken who this _is?_" he said as he looked at Barkin.

Bonnie gave a puzzled look at her former principal. "Oh that's Mr. Barkin… My former Vice Principal, he's a retired Marine…"

"Nae lass…" He turned to Mr. Barkin speechless. "T'is The Hangman…" Barkin to Bonnie's astonishment blushed a _deep red_. "A commando's Commando… He saved me… the only time I've been helpless since I was a wee babe… Heard he'd disappeared… You're a _teacher_ now?" he said as he rubbed his jaw.

Barkin looked away as a grinning Bonnie watched. "Yeah. Decided to give something back…and to prevent some future problems…" he looked at Bonnie. "And help some of 'em while they're building the future…" he winked at her. "Like Rockwaller here… or…"

"The Possible lass and the Stoppable lad?" Castlebiter said.

"Oh Yeah. Even now he's a handful." They shook. "Good to see you. Later, Rockwaller. Gonna kill a beer."

Bonnie looked at her former Vice Principal…

"Lass… It was Good seein' ye… I have ta go. Your Mom… and I…" the giant blushed.

"I understand." She hugged him as hard as she could. "I Love You…Uncle John."

They shattered their embrace.

"And I you. Stay out 'o trouble." He winked at her, flowed back into the car and drove off.

He grinned at her in the rear view.

---

Bonnie sat; chin in hand across from Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin…"

"Rock…Bonnie. Call me Steve. You've earned it." He said as he fiddled with his beer bottle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Peeling the label off. Why?" he smiled.

_Really_ smiled.

"So what's your story?" she said as he began to peel her label off. 'Kinda fun…'

"Nothin' to tell… signed up… fought some bad guys… came home, went to school… graduated… started teaching… moved here… Like I said Nothin' to tell." He said with a grin.

Bonnie rose.

"C'mon. T-bones. My place." She said as she took his hand and led him out of the VFW.

"Ok." He said.

"No, 'ROCKWALLER! WE CAN'T DO THIS!'?" she asked.

"No… Besides… Nothing's gonna happen. I'm a Gentleman."

---

"But I'm _no_ Lady." She said as she pushed a helpless Steve Barkin into her bedroom.

"HEY! WAI…Mmmm!" "ThUmp!"

They landed on her bed.

Aqua-teal eyes glowed as she stripped his shirt off…

"OH GOD!" he moaned as she sucked his neck and left little bite marks as she "RRiiIIPPP!" tore off his T-shirt.

"God! I've wanted you…for so goddamned long…_you sexy bastard!_" she moaned as she ground into him…

Steve grinned at her as something unhinged inside…

He reached up and kissed her…

She purred as he grabbed her ass and ground into her…

Bonnie rose up and glared at her prey.

She purred and rocked back as he ran his hands beneath her shirt and peeled it off…

He marveled at her firm belly…

Ran his hands up her supple back…

Worshipped her divinely formed shoulders…

And _dared…_

To taste her _Fruits_.

"OH! GOD! Mpph!" she cried as he suckled.

Bonnie reached down between them…

And _freed_ him.

"Ah!" he cried as she caressed him.

She rained kisses down his frame…

And stripped him…

_Burst_ out of her raiment…

Pounced…

And rolled _herself_ along _him_.

'Thank You GOD!' _she thought_.

She rocked back…

Bit her lip…

"UNGH!" "CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" was heard…

As she claimed her prey as her _mate!_

He looked at her in the sunset…

As it painted her canvas of silky skin…

With heavenly color…

She rocked…

He thrust…

Breasts traced Ancient Runes across his chest as he moaned his thanks to the Gods of Valhalla…

She Bit.

He Bled.

They Came.

---

Shego came home with her date in tow.

"Shhh!" she whispered.

They listened.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME!" Shego grinned. "YES! YES! YES! UNNNH! I'M…OOOO!"

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I LOVE YOU!"

Shego threw her date into her room.

"Uh. Maybe we should Wait…?" Ned said as she shut the door.

"Oh No." she growled, fangs gleaming. "You're _Mine!_"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker II

By mkusenagi2  
The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

They lay in a Lake of Satin…

He ran his fingers over her skin.

She lay on top…

Smiling.

Eyes slits of Cat Pleasure…

"cheese and crackers…I'm old enough to be your…" Steve started.

"_my_ lover… (Giggle!) I…what I said…Steve…I _have_ wanted you for a _very_ long time. Secret Fantasy…" she turned her face to his. "Fantasy has _nothin'_ on Reality!" Bonnie rose over her love.

He gazed into her eyes…

"Do you love me? Really?" she asked.

He took her measure.

"Yeah. I'll be damned… but Yeah. I _do_ love you Bonnie. Yes I do." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'She's turned into a Damned Fine Woman… More than I'd _ever_ Dream Of Having…'

She nipped him.

Raised eyebrow from him.

Bonnie took his hand and licked his palm. "Mmmm. You Taste _Divine!_" she purred as she snuggled into him. "After a bit… I'm taking seconds." Smiles into his chest with a kiss. "You Game?"

"Oh Yeah!" his body Grinned in the Dark.

"BUMP! BAM! BUMP! UNNNH! YEAH STUD! FUCK ME LIKE THE DEMONBITCH I _AM_!" Steve heard.

"Ha! Get 'im Girl!" Bonnie crowed.

"Roomie?" Steve asked.

"Uh huh. Shego." She said with a hidden laugh. 'Hmmm. I saw that pic… Knowing Rock…Bonnie she's free because she stood with 'em… but there's a price to stay free after what she's done…' he looked at Bonnie. 'Not gonna worry about it… It's in good hands.' he thought.

"Who's the Lucky Guy?" 'Poor Bastard… I think…?'

"Bueno Nacho Ned." Steve was incredulous. "Our Mr. Brown… he's pretty cool, once you get to know him. That's why she snagged him. He wasn't interested in her looks… gutsy too. The first time they 'met' was when she was after Kim… (snicker) that time she skipped detention 'cause she was trying to get that nanotick off her nose…" she hugged tight.

He smiled. "Yeah. She's… different."

Bonnie looked Steve in the eye. "You're sweet. It's ok. I know she's a Hottie…" she grabbed him. "and you're not dead. Is this for me… or her?"

"What do you think?" he asked as he rolled over her.

"Me?" she asked as… "Uh! oh!" he clasped her hips and slid in…

A bit.

He waited while she adjusted.

"What do you think?" he said. He tugged back.

"_ME_." She growled as she wrapped her legs about his waist and tried to hunch him inside her.

"That's Right." He slowly plowed in. He kissed her throat as she grabbed his back and dug in. "And Don't ('GOD YES!) You ('YEAH BABE!') Forget It!"

"I 'pant' won't. We've got _all_ 'oooo!' weekend for you to show me." She purred.

Tongues Battled for Supremacy…

As they slammed their hips wetly.

---

Ned had grown on her.

She was amazed at how he'd ignored her looks and talked to her when she came with Bonnie on her visits.

He was _always_ courteous and polite to them both.

But he was real… about himself and how he treated others.

He'd been nervous when he'd seen her.

At that time (she'd self-consciously smiled), you couldn't blame him. She'd been trying to beat the crap out of Kim the first time he'd seen her and had destroyed his restaurant in the process…

And she was _associated_ with the Diablo mess…

Now he _owned the place_.

He'd bought a two story house in Lowerton and rehabbed it.

Helped clean up the neighborhood.

Kids came over when they had problems, or just to hang.

So did their parents.

Ned was a neighborhood fixture.

The man was full of surprises.

He was an excellent cook and massuse, too.

She was stunned when he told her he'd saved and invested… and got ballsy with the bank to get where he was.

Now here he was.

Talking to _her_… like she mattered. _Really talking to her_. Not superficial either.

She liked it.

A Lot.

For his size and stature he was more imposing than ten Drakkens…

So she hung out between missions at his place.

He'd filled out too.

Lean.

Healthy.

Centered.

One Day…

They were lounging in his kitchen. Having a cup of fresh Brazilian.

She asked him a question.

"Ned… why're you still… 'blush' still single?" 'Stutter much! God Feel like High School… Thank God my brothers aren't here…'

"Busy. Sorry." he'd lied to her! Welll not _really_. "I'm too smart for my own good sometimes… too goofy for folks that knew me in school… rep. Why?"

She'd dressed in a peasant blouse, jeans, and sneakers.

She didn't know why…

She found herself kissing him!

He… after he recovered from his shock…

_RETURNED IT!_

It ended.

All too soon.

"Sorry." he was "SLAM!" gone.

She followed him into the backyard…

He was sitting on a bench looking at his rock garden.

'Weird. All the times I came over and I never came back here… It's like Japan… Knowing Ned, he crafted this. Wonder where he learned how?' "Ned. I'm sorry. I'll go."

She turned…

"wait…" a warm hand grabbed her own. "it's ok… I just never thought… it's a shock."

They sat.

"I like what you've done with the place… the koi pond's a nice touch… it balances the garden…" she said as she leaned on him.

"Thanks." He reached for "slide, thump." something under the bench and pressed it in her hand.

"?" she looked at him.

"Go ahead. Feed 'em."

They sat, enjoying the day.

Feeding the koi with croutons.

"God! That one's huge!" she cried.

"The white one? Yeah. He's been around since I started at Nacho."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

Joy dissolved them both.

---

Then…

On the Day Bonnie met Steve…

Shego pulled out the stops.

ALL of them.

"Knock, Knock!"

Ned opened his door.

"Shego…! WOW! uh what's the occasion… something wrong? lose your key?" he said as he stared at her.

She was dressed…

To _hunt._

"No." she walked in as if she owned the place. "Get dressed. We're going out."

He showered and got dressed.

They went out.

He'd dressed in navy casual sport.

Crisp white shirt.

Knife sharp Navy Slacks.

Buttoned Blazer.

Loafers.

She…

Was dressed in an Ebon Mini…

It had an Emerald Dragon that wrapped subtly around her…

The Bodice _accented_ the Girls.

The Dragon _held_ the right… Girl.

This was framed by her Thick Nightfall of Hair.

_That's why he'd stared_.

Her feet had been poured into Versace Emeralds.

He was the sharpest guy she'd seen in a while…

And She was the sharpest Lady _ever_.

'…hmmm…I Like!' she escorted him to her Emerald and Jet '91 Lotus Elan…

"Cool! Stock?" he said as he slid in.

"Slam!" "Mostly… It's got some 'accessories'… Strap in… we're goin' to the Park…" she purred.

"Ok…YAhhhh!" he howled as she "vroom." tore out.

---

Middleton Park…

A quiet Gala was in swing…

They parked.

Ned scurried to aid Shego as she exited…

Artemis' Sister was Steppin' Out.

She popped the trunk…

Before Shego could pull out her basket; Ned had gently taken it from her, sealed the trunk, and taken her arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. 'Am I Lucky Or What!'

"Yes We Shall." She purred. 'A True Gentleman. I Like!'

Since the Park had been 'sanitized' The Mayor decided to hold a Gala where couples could enjoy the evening.

Ergo their date.

They strolled up a winding path that led to a huge overlook that gave them a stunning view of Middleton.

Ned popped open the basket and spread the cloth while Shego stood radiant…

Several "slap! What are you looking at's?" were heard.

Others that knew Ned smiled and wished him well.

She demurely sat and took a flute of red from her date.

Ned sat across from her. "Thanks Shego for making a Dream come true."

"You're 'Clink!' welcome. Thanks." She purred.

"For what?" he said, brow raised.

"For being… the way you are." She quickly turned away, killed the flute, wiped a tear. "Ahem. Tonight's Menu consists of Lasagna with a dash of Artichoke, Watercress for greens… and for dessert our appetizer's Almond Cheesecake. The wine's Red 'cause I like my meat… Rare." With a saucy wink.

"Appetizer? For dessert?" he said with a puzzled frown. 'Homina, Homina, Homina!'

"Mmmhm." Her eyes gleamed in the night.

"Heh." Ned sweated a bit. 'Oh My…'

Shego set up a small heater and placed a metal dish on it.

"BOOSH! Oops! Yahhh! Watch It!" with a spark of plasma, dinner was warmed.

Needless to say it was a sparkling success.

---

Later Shego entertained everyone by shooting plasma pulsars overhead.

Things were fine 'til Officer Hobble glared at her.

A "Heh. Sorry… showing off." Earned some snickers from the couples and a grin from said cop.

Ned was walleyed. "I don't get it. You. Different. Like. Don't Get."

"Simple." She kicked off her spikes and plopped her feet in his lap as she took in the sky; then looked at him. "She beat me worse than Prin…Kim did. I went abroad to learn some new skills… After Kim defeated me the last time… I escaped and went back. On the way I'd killed some 'bugs' for wiping out a village… and saw her unit… heh… she'd done what Kim hadn't. Cut me." Drew a line from ear to ear.

"Your powers saved you?" he said. Bugfuck.

"Yeah. 'pissed me off lemme tell ya' (Ned grins.) I took her to my teacher… she healed and grew. I… I _had to grow up_. The fact she'd got me like that got me thinking. Here's this girl that has no powers or skills like Kim and she'd basically killed me." She took a sip. "GOD! You do that so _damned_ good!" she cried as he massaged her toes.

"And?"

"I wanted to see if the 'Old Man's' claims were true. They were. She stripped me of my weapon in formal combat, and kicked my face in. _There was no question_. And the 'Old Man' had seen it. A friend I didn't know I had offered me a way out. I took it. She knocks me down when I need it. I've got her back when she needs me. And then there's you." Her eyes were slits of Emerald Fire.

"Mmm…me?"

"Yeah. I've _never_ had someone be nice to me after what I did 'til now 'cept her, 'my friend', Stoppable…" they leaned towards each other.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked her in the eye.

"And you."

_FIRE_.

"BOOYAH! SCORE!" was heard as they broke their kiss.

"Oh No." she groaned. "Oh Please No."

"Hi Ned. Shego." Kim said as she and Ron walked over.

Shego flopped back on the picnic cloth. "Oy!"

"Relax Shego. I'll keep your secret. Besides you're a Good Guy again." Kim winked.

"Ned my man, I'm impressed. Toldja you'd meet someone special." Ron said.

"Yeah. Heh." Ned's blown.

"Ronnn…" Kim said as she pulled him away.

"huh? Yeah. Gotcha Kim. See you guys later." They ran off.

"She's doing better." Shego said. 'Almost back to her old self. Bonnie did right… Can't wait to spar with her when she's back on her feet.'

"you like her." Ned said with a grin.

"a little. C'mon let's go home." Shego said before she popped on her heels and helped him pack.

"Ok."

---

As they drove away…

"Um. Shego." Ned.

"Sharon. Sharon Gomez."

"Huh? OH! … Sharon we're headed to your place?"

"I Know." Fangs Gleamed. Eyes Blazed.

"GULP!"

---

Which led to…

---

Shego came home with her date in tow.

"Shhh!" she whispered.

They listened.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME!" Shego grinned. "YES! YES! YES! UNNNH! I'M…OOOO!"

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I LOVE YOU!"

Shego threw her date into her room.

"Uh. Maybe we should Wait…?" Ned said as she shut the door. 'Godddd! Don't let me fumble…'

"Oh No." she growled, fangs gleaming. "You're _Mine!_" she growled as she grabbed his lapel and moved them towards her canopied bed.

---

A Jacket and Buttons flew!

Fury raged in them _both!_

A Soft collision of need was heard.

He Licked her throat and kissed her pulse as he ran his hands down her spine…

She wrapped a leg around her newest treasure and pulled _Him_ to _Her_.

"Mmmm! Oooo. Oh Yes." She cried as he licked her throat.

Her hands stroked and kneaded his back. He writhed in Bliss.

She tucked her face into his…

They reached for each other.

"WhuMp!" She sat atop him in bed.

Her dress slithered off…

As did his slacks, shoes, and socks.

"RRIPp!" she tore off his underwear.

"I got more…silk just for you."

She popped open her panties…

Black and Green lace.

Crotchless…Now.

He grabbed his member and…

Thrust into her as she rose over him.

A Forbidden Rite began.

She ground into him and clutched him with her womb.

"GOD!" he cried as her eyes glowed through her tresses. 'Think of calculus… stock market… IRS…'

He strained to clamp his essence.

She worked to coax it out…

Hips and waist writhed on him as she turned into The Succubus.

Serpentine Joy sat atop him.

'GOD! He's just 'Ow!' right!' she thought as he hammer'd up and lifted her with his thrusts.

"You Like?" he growled out.

"Unh! Uh HuH!" she whined.

He rolled over and ground into her clit.

Sacred Honey flowed from her…

Her scent flowed around him and teased his nose.

He grabbed her perfect breasts, leaned over and stuffed her nipples into his mouth as he bit…

Heaved _back_…

And slammed into her.

He grabbed her shoulders and _humped_ her, slamming her headboard into the wall.

"_You're mine_" he said.

"BUMP! BAM! BUMP! UNNNH! YEAH STUD! FUCK ME LIKE THE DEMONBITCH I _AM_!"

He rammed into her cervix… and through.

The sweetest pain she ever knew skirl'd into her Heart and Soul. She braced her feet and rocked up into his arms.

"Fuck Me Like You _OWN ME!_" she hissed as she rose off his lap and knelt before him.

He Mounted Her.

And _took_ her.

---

Shego was _very happy_.

A bit confused.

But Happy.

This Simple Man…

Had done what _no_ other had.

Caused her to _Fall In Love_…

---

She was amazed at how simple it was for her to find the right one.

'Maybe Princess is on to something…'

"You like that? ('Slap!') Hunh?" Ned growled as he spanked her while holding on 'Rodeo' style.

"God YES!" she cried as she slammed back, breasts juddering. "Less Talk. Ungh! Uh, oooo!"

He pounded down into her womb.

She neared completion…

He thrust _through_…

They Came…

Burst into their Heartspace.

And _shared_.

---

Death Valley

A 'Facility'.

Georges Mendoza smiled as he surveyed his surroundings.

The swarthy man _smiled_.

In Hell, The Devil felt a chill.

The men who were still loyal.

100 in all.

Had freed him with the help of his brother.

With precision they had popped open this 'facility' and freed him.

Eager to obey they had spared those that had tormented him.

There he stood.

5', 9" of goateed, redheaded, Yellow-eyed, Latin flavored Perdition.

He flexed and popped his spine.

And clasped hands with the one who'd freed him.

"Thanks my brother… What took so long Javier?"

Javier.

His opposite.

Blocky, dark.

Very African.

Same Father.

Different mothers.

Both crapped on by life.

The only family they had left…

Each other.

Thanks to circumstance and Politicians.

In other words…

Lies and the damage they bring.

Their common trait.

A Machiavellian Sense of _Drama_.

He whipped out his datapad and checked some figures. "I'm sorry bro. I had to keep up appearances… I'm on the other side of the tracks… officially. Now that I've 'retired'… and our parents are dead… we," Georges eyes narrowed. "_You_ can get your revenge…"

"Where is he?" Georges asked.

"Middleton. I finally hacked Strike's base… It's him." Javier said. "Don't worry about my friends… They think I'm dead… 'heh' heroes' funeral… Arlington."

"Good. It is time we claimed what is ours." Yellow eyes glowed in the twilight. "In a few days… The Hangman's hide will hang on my wall." He said as he clapped his brother on the back. "What of Kim Possible?"

"Indefinite Medical Leave… psychiatric and _sexual trauma_ in GJ's base. Her husband's with her on leave as well. Their families are being watched by GJ's finest. Betty's focused on other things. She's an outcast now, though the UN's darling…"

"Good. With The Cabal's hidden funds in our possession and The Hangman's hide as trophies we'll be able to take over the Mano Blanco…" he grinned.

"Yes brother." Javier said.

"But first." Georges turned to one of his soldiers.

He placed a knife in his hand.

Georges stood over one of his former guards.

He caressed his cheek. "Shhh. It will only hurt for a bit darling." 'UNNGH!' was heard through a gag as the guard's shirt was slit open. "Ah! So Eager!"

The blade slid over the guard's skin.

"As you American's say… I'm a reasonable man…" the blade drifted away. "NOT!"

Flesh was cleaved open.

A life passed.

Unholy desire sated.

Former Heroes… _dined_ on rich fare.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker II

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

"I need to know how soon. Money's no object." Bonnie said to the two men that stood before her.

They looked around in amazement at the equipment arrayed before them…

"36 hours. Seriously." Motor Ed said to her as he began to tinker.

"That should cover it. But we'll only be able to make two shells on such short notice… I presume you've got a backup plan." James Possible said to her.

"Yeah. Break 'Em." A dark look was in her eyes. "That's all you need to know. Delivery vehicle?"

"Covered." James said. 'Those poor kids… Middleton High won't ever be the same…'

"So how'd you spring me, Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Simple. I told 'em you'd deliver. And you will." Iraq stared at Ed. "Or you're mine." … "Seriously."

"Righteous! I won't fail ya, Bonnie Dude. Seriously." Ed said. 'I _heard_ some things… _better deliver or else_.' He thought with a shudder.

"Good." She growled as she picked nonexistent lint off her GJ jumpsuit. "Get to it."

Bonnie left GJ's Lab Omega, nodded to the contingent guarding it, and took a tube.

---

She sat in Betty's office.

Sitting before her new 'boss'…

The office.

It was a featureless olive drab cube except for a few things:

Her desk. Government Issue.

A weapons rack (One whole wall) that held everything that she'd need from a .45 automag to a Barrett.

And a plaque.

'_Who Dares Wins_'

"Sign." Betty said as she pushed a slip of paper before Bonnie.

Bonnie read the slip.

'_By the power vested in me by the UN Security Council,  
Bonita Rockwaller is hereby given command of M Division,  
and is answerable to Elizabeth Director, Head of Global Justice.'_

She signed.

"Pretty open ended." Bonnie said as a chill ran down her spine.

Betty smiled. "Scared? You should be. The M stands for Myrmidon. Don't screw up."

"Like the spooks did? The bastards helped create this 'sitch'. GOD! What's _wrong_ with me… with what's happened… I'm so goddamned _empty_…" 'FUCK!' "I won't."

"_Nothing's wrong with you_. It's the job… and the training. Don't second guess yourself, _Stalker_. Got a lineup?" Betty asked as she lit the paper and dropped it into her trashcan.

"Yeah. Not telling. _Gonna break him_… _For what he did_." She growled. "How are they?"

"Better. Steve's going to be fine. Ned's…pulling through. Shego…"

"_Is on this mission, Period_."

"Ok." Betty said. 'God help us…'

"Keep Du out of the way." Bonnie said.

Betty smirked. "I thought you'd like to handle that detail yourself." Betty hit the intercom. "Send him in please."

Will Du walked into the room and glared at Bonnie. "Please sit Agent."

He sat.

Betty watched as two of her agents sized each other up before her desk…

Will Du. GJ's 'finest' Agent. 5' 9" of arrogance seated inside an Asian chassis.

"Say it." Bonnie said as she relaxed in her seat. 'I see what K means.' "What's on your mind."

"Ok I will. You're an amateur like Possible." He said. "You have no business participating in Global Justice affairs."

"Ok. You're done." Bonnie said.

"Now Wait A…'THUNK!' !" Du spazzed. A blade sat right in front of his 'nads.

"Have you seen combat? _Real combat._ Where you look someone in the eye when you _gut 'em._ 'War is Hell' isn't a cliché, it's a fact." She hissed as she leaned forward and 'thunk!' pulled it out.

Du was ashen.

"I've _killed_ more men and women than you'll _ever_ think of in the line of duty… and sometimes _enjoyed_ it… Your work environment on the 'field," she shoved a finger in his chest and leaned _in_. "is Hell. Job Security involves drillin' the person that's trying to kill you and your buddy! The only way you're coming…" she got a gleam in her eye. "You." She sat. _Grinning_.

"Can I?" she asked as she turned to Betty.

"Yes." Betty replied.

"No." A light dimly lit in Du's head. "Ma'am. Please… _no_."

"As of this moment Agent Du you're under Stalker's command. No questions." Betty said with a grin.

Du paled. Things clicked. He'd heard _stories_ about her 'activities' in the field.

"C'mon sunshine. Times a wastin'!" Bonnie cried as she snatched Du out of Betty's office. "Get your combat gear ready. You're gonna visit Hell."

---

Bonnie stood before the GJ infirmary's ICU…

Watching Ned fight for his life.

And Shego urging him not to quit.

"Hi B." Kim said as she and Ron walked up.

"K." 'Here goes…' "Kim…I N…" 'Fuckin' ICU's…all the same…'

"yes. Whatever it is…yes. _To Hell if we have to_. How's Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked. 'Wow…taking it like it's the most normal thing in the world… her and Mr. Barkin…'

"I just saw him…Steve's gonna be ok." Tears ran. "Mom and John are ok. Ned…"

A hand squeezed her shoulder.

She looked up to see Ron's face. "Go. We can wait. _They can't_." 'God…I don't ask for a lot…Help him…_please!_'

She went inside.

---

"How is he?" Bonnie asked.

"he's weak…comes and goes…his lung's stable…" Shego wanly smiled. "the docs realized I wouldn't leave and told the nurses to work around me…Betty's told 'em to treat him like they would the President…He…stood up for me…" Shego shook. "They said that if I hadn't used… on his wound…" she turned a dry-eyed visage towards Bonnie.

"She gave me my own unit. We're using the funds we seized to run it." Bonnie said as she pulled up a chair and sat next to her partner.

"And?"

"Answerable only to her. It's a go. I need a favor. Two really. The first is that you keep it together. The second is that you call someone…I'll deal with the rough spots. 'k?" she said as she hugged Shego round the shoulders.

"Ok. No Mercy. Mendoza has it coming." Shego said. 'Oh Ned…GODDAMNIT!'

"That's what I'm counting on." Bonnie sat up. "Mendoza's ours. Knowing Betty, she's got her best looking for him."

"Good. And when we find him…"

"We _end_ this. Object Lesson. To… The… World." Bonnie said.

---

Kim sat with Ron outside the ICU.

"KP…You _ready_ for this?" he asked. 'The smell…'

She turned to him and glared. "Yeah. It's _personal_… He's goin' down. Mendoza's gotta pay for what he did… He's just _got to_… Ron…"

"Yeah. I'm blown away too. Wade turning like that… and taking his birth name… Javier Mendoza…" The Serious Face rose out of Ron. "He's _sooo_ lucky Ned got him before I did…"

"No Hon. Before _we_ did. Faking his death…why? What could make Wade _turn?_" she asked.

Bonnie stepped out as Kim asked her question.

"Fuck all about clearance… You're in my unit now…kinda. _I'll_ tell you." She said to a startled Kim and Ron.

Betty walked up.

They looked at her.

"We've found him." She turned to Bonnie. "It's all yours Stalker."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker II

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

I'm looking at the scene of devastation before us through my binoculars…

What'd y'know.

He survived.

I radio my troops.

M division and one of Betty's Shadow Units… 2 battalions of men and material.

Shego's smiling… can't blame her.

She's wanted to do something like this to him since they were little…

What surprised us _both_ is that she's concerned for his welfare…

And not a little bit either.

Gotta get back to work…

How'd we get here?

Oh Yeah…

Goddamned 'Gon Spooks.

--

Unbeknownst to Kim and the World…

The persona known as Wade Load has been on meds for mild dissociative personality disorder… had been for years due to his 'sheltered' upbringing…

About that…

Someone in the 'Gon (taking their lead from the Mossad and other firms) got the idea to cultivate a worldwide pool of 'native' talent…

A 'breeding' program was begun in the '60's…

The best and brightest from around the World were cultivated by the 'Gon…

For different purposes…

Agents that were on this side of amorality were selected…

Trained and unleashed.

Lontaine Mendoza was one of those people.

Unmeasurable Genius IQ… Gutter mentality. Gutter trash from the back alleys of 'lem, NY.

Slippery. A jimpster 1st class.

Snatched up by the 'Gon and trained before an incident he'd set in motion would blow out Harvard's President…

Something about scandalous affairs with his trophy wife…

And an unwanted pregnancy…

Lontaine was partnered with the person that would eventually masquerade as 'Wade's Mom'…

Lontaine Mendoza… a product of the streets… became Lontaine Load in the 'program' and was sent to Central America to fight whomever they pleased. His cover… Import/Export.

There was a fly in the ointment…

Lontaine _liked_ being a hero.

He went native.

Grew a conscience… of sorts.

And became…

A hero to the downtrodden peoples of Central and South America.

This disturbed his 'sponsors'; The Cabal. Lontaine's influence…

Was disruptive.

Lontaine being a handsome man full of Machismo… started to believe his own legends and let his guard down…

He'd fathered two children by different women in his 'unit'.

One was Javier.

The other was Georges.

The 'Gon stepped in…

Georges being the older brother by twelve years, grew up in Columbia's jungles fighting alongside their father; while infant Javier was moved from village to village to evade patrols.

Lontaine was killed by corrupt members of the 'Gon as were their mothers.

Javier was taken by his 'new' mother after she shot Lontaine and his women.

Georges witnessed the murders and escaped only to be branded a murderer and traitor to the people of the 'movement'.

He swore bloody revenge against America.

Georges knocked about the world as a freelance assassin attacking US interests.

He was noticed by Thaddeus Rockwaller after his failed attempt on The Queen. He escaped The Hangman and Castlebiter… only to be used by The Cabal for two years.

Javier (who proved to be genius material) was raised in isolation with the hope that he could eventually be used by the 'Gon. They were ecstatic when he began helping Kim. It was believed that she'd inadvertently help groom him for their 'efforts'.

One day out of boredom he hacked into a normally isolated node in the 'Gon's core…

He found a tree.

It contained files on agents that have fathered children around the world to create sleepers.

References were also made to The Cabal.

Wade hacked until he'd found their base and sifted their files.

Lontaine Load's name was on the list… deceased due to his attempts to go public.

Lontaine's real name's Mendoza.

A bomb went off in Wade's persona.

--

After the 'Diablo' incident Wade gained notoriety…

Georges had been too preoccupied with his survival to notice…

One day things clicked.

Georges recognized Wade as his brother, he decided to see him.

That Thaddeus couldn't allow… it'd bring too much attention to his projects. He set things in motion…

Georges was captured by The Hangman and sent to the 'facility'.

--

Wade snapped after reading the files.

Dumped his meds…

Poisoned his 'mom'…

Planted evidence. Faked his death with an explosive incendiary…

(Dementor took the blame and was 'dissolved' by German Intelligence.)

And got in contact with Georges troops that were listed in The Cabal's files as 'unstable' (loyal to Georges exclusively).

He paid them, gained their trust and led them to Georges.

During this time he'd hacked The Cabal's financial network and taken their funds after Bonnie killed Thaddeus.

After they were reunited…

--

'This is _so_ weird…' Bonnie thought as she checked her outfit in her full length. 'Goin' to school to see my guy… Mr. Barkin at that…'

Gone were the camo, only to be replaced by a smartly tailored russet jacket, cream blouse, tan slacks, and comfy low heeled pumps.

Matching purse.

And her accessories.

Shego stuck her head into Bonnie's room. "Girl relax. You look fine. He won't know what hit 'im." She winked.

Bonnie turned to her partner and grinned. "Yeah? Like what hit Mr. Brown two nights ago… how'd that go again? 'Fuck me like the Demonbitch I am'…"

"That's Ms. Demonbitch to you." She blushed. "Don't wait up. Ned and I are gonna laze around his place… I made him take some time off from work today…"

"Really!"

"Oh yeah. Seems he knows a great thing when he sees it." Raven tresses hid her face… "Glad… I wised up."

"It'll be fine…" Bonnie looked Shego in the eye. "God knows we earned it… our peace and quiet…" She took a step back and checked Shego's rig.

"I was feelin' a bit basic today…" she said as she primped in Bonnie's mirror. "Besides. Black leather. This figure. Do the Math."

'Poor Ned.' "Have fun. I'll see ya later." Bonnie said as she tore out the front door.

"You too."

--

Other eyes watched…

"Amigo she's alone…"

"Wait. She's far more dangerous than you think. Make sure your men are in position…"

"Si." 'When it's time I'll make the puta scream in front of her 'man'…'

--

Elsewhere…

A battle silently raged in Upperton…

Badly for the enemy.

"OH GOD! HE'S… NAKED… AGGHHH!" was heard on Georges link.

Then.

"I'm comin' for ye lad. Count on it." 'Gotta get Marie out o' ere'. Damned Betty… spreads herself too thin…' Castlebiter thought as he primed a charge and tossed it up the hall at Mendoza's troops. 'Thank God she's in the 'room'… The lass' gonna _go_ when she hears they shot 'er ma…'

A shaken Georges and his men faded away…

Castlebiter grabbed Marie and made for the closest GJ tube…

--

Another battle raged…

At Middleton High…

"I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR DEFACING SCHOOL PROPERTY…" was heard.

The door to the Principal's office opened…

Steve Barkin froze…

The Hangman eased into his office… and shut his door.

His chair turned…

"Hi Sweetie." Bonnie said with a grin. 'So that's what 'the Hangman's' like… sexy… scary too.'

He grinned. "Hi. What brings you… 'grins harder' here?"

Bonnie rose and led Steve to his chair…

"Gonna see about a fantasy of mine…" she purred.

"Oh yeah? What's that Rockwaller?" he rumbled back.

"You'll see…" she wrapped herself around him. "I told your secretary to hold your calls…"

--

10 minutes Later…

"Bzz, bzz, …, bzz." "I gotta get that…" Steve growled as he pulled out his cell.

"Ok." Bonnie said as she sat in his lap. 'What now…!'

"Ok. Quietly evacuate the school… use the tubes… I'll tell her." He clicked off. "The junior ROTC tells me we have a pest problem…" he said as he reached around her and popped a compartment open on his desk. "A _bad_ one."

"How bad?" she asked as she combed her hair, and pinned some items to her belt.

"Castlebiter bad. He's in GJ custody… your Mom's… fine." He whispered as he popped open the door and checked the office.

A flicker of movement…

--

Sharon lay in bed with her man…

Boots kicked off…

Blouse open…

Lazin' with a bottle of Negra Modelo in one hand…

And her man in the other…

And a belly full of the best Tex/Mex 'cue she'd _ever_ had…

Bliss was in residence…

"Rinnnggg!" "Ohhh nooo… let me digest my barbecue in Peace!" she growled.

"Shhh. I got it." Ned said as he answered.

He put down the phone, rolled off, reached for something under the bed and motioned for silence.

Sharon silently rolled to and crouched on her side of the bed…

"Neighbor kids saw someone…" "BAM!" Concussive flash bang!

Small arms fire!

Ned's bay window was blown in!

"Down!" Shego cried as she burned two men to a crisp as they burst in! 'Company trained…'

Ned drew a .457 Grizzly and began to 'tag' the…

"SLAM!" other commandos that tried to swarm through the door!

The tide turned in their favor…

Ned saw someone flicker past the bedroom door and reflexively threw something at the man as Shego tagged him.

"BAM!" Flash bang.

"Ugh!" was heard.

"BLAM!"

Silence…

Sirens…

Sobbing…

'Pull it together… You have to do it…' So much blood… where'd it all come from?

She steeled herself.

Focused her power…

And began to cut.

--

"Hang On Steve…" 'he got gutshot saving me…' Bonnie cried as he was rushed to surgery. "C'mon GODDAMNIT! DO SOMETHING!" she screamed at the GJ medics, splattered in his blood. 'God… don't let him die… please? Any of them?'

"Stalker."

Bonnie turned to Betty. 'Damned ER's smell the same…'

"I need you. _HE_ needs you. This is what I've found so far." She passed a file to Stalker. "There's been an incident… Wade Load's dead…_really_ dead… Shego's fine… Ned's _dicey_. She was able to stop the bleeding…"

"how?"

"He got shot… protecting her." Betty frowned. "Helluva throw. Popped Wade's heart with his Dad's 'Nam KABAR… I've told the staff to treat 'em like the President. Du's being kept busy… And Shego found something…"

"Listen bitch… As of this moment… I _own you, GJ, and those bastards that did this_. God! HA!" Bonnie looked at the ceiling then turned to Betty. "Helium 3 for blood… Titanium heart. Bitch. What's so goddamed important that it's worth all this? _**THEY SHOT MY MOM**_…"

"Shego found Wade's datakey and cores. I'm giving them to you." Betty turned to leave.

"Heh. That's it. That's all it's worth. Fucking 1's and 0's… bastards playing games…" she growled.

Betty turned and looked at Bonnie…

Without her patch.

"No. There's Justice. And If It takes an Empress Bitch like me to help protect it… So be it."

She left.

--

Now.

The Yucatan Peninsula.

A smoking crater lay where Mendoza's warren stood…

"Eye. Report." Stalker said over her comm.

"Area's clear. Hego's intact." Du replied from his position. 'That was… wild… drop Hego from 1 mile up with a primed Kepler shell… glad she's not pissed with _me!_'

"Copy." Stalker gave Shego a thumbs up.

'Now it's time to go to war.' She thought as Shego faded into the brush.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Stalker II

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

Georges Mendoza sat in a friend's Tuscany villa reliving his worst nightmare.

An Emerald and Jet Lotus Elan sat parked across the street.

The villa had quieted down.

He waited.

---

Then.

Devastation.

He'd left the compound to go to his favorite zocalo in Brazilia to plot his next move…

'Maybe we can use Ebola… or psittacosis (Parrot Fever) on the World's population… Chang of the Green Dragon Society has access…'

He froze when he saw it…

His people…

Stared at him from the ruins of their villages…

Carcasses were strewn all over…

In various stages of decomposition…

And charred…

Mothers stared at him accusingly as they cradled their teenaged dead…

Fathers lay with sons…

Or daughters.

All of them had been armed.

And it hadn't been enough.

Iraq and the Halls of Villainy had been their Training Ground…

This was the graduation.

M Division was their tool.

Georges had been barely able to escape his own lynching.

---

Now.

She walked into his room.

He looked into Ereshkigal's visage.

"Killing you is too easy. Justice is what he'd want." Shego said.

Troops poured into the room.

Stalker tripped him, trussed him, kicked him unconscious.

"You Ok?" she asked her partner.

"No. Getting there though." She stomped out.

Empty. So goddamned _empty_. From the slaughter to here…

Bonnie followed. "Hey." She squeezed Shego's shoulder. "Check it." A link was passed over…

A signal came through.

Video was out…

"hi…" a voice croaked.

Tears…

Video snapped in.

"hi…"

"can't wait to see ya…" Ned croaked.

Bonnie left.

---

Running Mendoza down had been one for the books.

GJ and Interpol had hit a brick wall.

So Bonnie (with Betty's advice and Kim's stories about 'The Ron Factor') went to the one person she knew could find him…

Ron.

They turned him loose with Kim as his minder…

Kim had learned well. No quarter was given. Several terrorist networks had been spiritually bankrupted by her and M Division during the hunt. Evidence was planted pointing to petty jealousies and rivalries in the networks…

Meanwhile…

For some reason he'd felt the urge to laze around Tuscany…

He said it 'felt' right.

Satellite imaging noticed there were a _lot_ of terrorists in the area…

Then German Intelligence came through.

A joint team was formed.

A citywide raid went down.

Georges was the 'cherry' on the sundae.

---

Stateside…

Upperton.

Marie Rockwaller's Manse…  
Connie and Lonnie's suite.

"BAM!" "OWWW!" "BONNIE!" Connie whined as Stalker backfisted her across the forehead.

"'SLAP!' Shut. Now." She growled at Connie.

"Hey Bitch YOU CAN'… 'CLICK!'" her .50 was shoved into Lonnie's eye.

"SHUT! You did it." Stalker hissed as she pulled Lonnie into the pistol by her robe's lapel.

"Yeah." Evil grin. "Yeah we did. Shame it didn't work too."

"SMACK!" Stalker whipped her Eagle across Lonnie's face. Blood flew.

"Go ahead. DO IT!" Connie laughed.

Stalker smiled.

"No. You're gonna stand trial." Someone walked into the room.

Marie Rockwaller.

Stalker looked at her.

She nodded and left.

---

The Secret Court was at a loss.

Several members had to be removed once it was discovered they'd been Cabal.

The UN turned towards Stalker and Betty Director for a solution.

---

Alamut.  
The Alborz Range  
in Iran.

The three captives sat in rags…

Dust motes swirled.

Blindfolds were removed.

A youthful Old Man stood before them…

"Bring him here." He said to the darkness as he carved an x in the dusty floor with his blade.

It was carved with, '_Allah is the Law. Mohammed is his Prophet._' and glowed?

Georges was dragged forward…

By Stalker and Shego.

Betty, Kim, and Ron grimly watched.

Connie and Lonnie were horrified silent…

"This blade was blessed by The Prophet himself." The Old Man said as he stepped forward.

Georges struggled… then sat.

Stalker and Shego stepped back.

"whick. Thump." A head rolled.

Connie and Lonnie retched.

The Old Man stared at them…

A glow formed in his eyes… trick of the light…?

"You shall live out your days here 'til you die." He said. "Take them away."

They were gagged and taken.

He turned to Shego and Stalker.

"I have heard about your exploits daughter…" he said. Shego stared at the floor. "What should be your punishment?"

She knelt in the dust. "I am not worthy… to live."

A hand lifted her chin.

She flinched from what she saw.

Tears of Compassion.

"Allah and I forgive you. Go see him. Learn to forgive yourself. Let him help you."

"Yes Sir." She wept as she held tightly to his legs…

---

GJ HQ  
The Infirmary

Bonnie sat with her man as he struggled through his shake.

"GAH! Cheese and Crackers! What's a guy got to do around here to get a burger?" he grumbled.

"The Doc said if you're good I can get you one in two days…" she said with a wink. "Personally… I think it'll take one more…'knock, knock, knock.'"

"Come in." Barkin groused.

Kim and Ron walked in…

"Hey Mr B. How's it hangin'?" he asked as he threw a bag into Steve's lap. "Ensure's murder ain't it?"

An aroma filled the room…

Steve dove into his cheeseburger.

"RON!" Bonnie screamed. "Not Yet!"

"Ah give it a rest Bon Bon. He's earned it. 'Sides it'll take more than a gutshot ta kill Mr B. Isn't that right Sir?" He said with a grin.

"YEPH!" he mumbled around a mouthful of fries.

"Glad to see you're better Sir." Kim kissed Steve's cheek. "C'mon Hon. We've got stuff to do." Kim took Ron's hand and tugged.

"Ok KP. Oh, hey… What do we have to do?" _Smoky Kim look_. "Yeah! RIGHT! See Ya!"

Bonnie watched Steve stuff himself… and took his meal from him.

She kissed him… tasting ketchup, cheese, mustard… it was the best she'd had in ages. "Y'know the Docs said you're not limited… in certain ways." She purred.

"Really." He grinned.

"Mmmhm."

---

Sharon Gomez sat watching daybreak with her man sleeping…

She wiped her eyes and rose…

"Hey." Ned said. His right arm was in a sling.

She sat. 'FUCK!' "Hi. I heard you're gonna be ok. The Docs said I missed my calling…"

"Yeah. They're amazed at how well it's healed. Hairline scars on the lung. They said _You cut me_…" he fiddled with his IV as he looked at her with deep eyes.

"Yeah. Learned it years ago when I was in Team Go…" she steeled herself. "I'll be back later…" she got up.

She turned to leave.

She couldn't move.

"Let GO."

"No." she was thrown into his bed… somehow.

She sat up and flared a hand.

"Gotta go. You got to see a side of me no one else has. This isn't the life for you… looking over your shoulder…" Tears Deluged the room.

He stared at her… fearlessly. "do it." She gasped at what she saw. "Or don't. We don't have all day."

The flare went out.

She was tugged down beside him. "Your IV!"

"Don't worry about it. I knew what I was getting into. Dad… my old man was a Master Chief… Bruce Brown… Dad was a great guy… I don't talk about him a lot 'cause he's the best part of my life… We took a tour through 'Nam with some Vets after I graduated from college… We even hung out with some of the guys he fought… During that trip he taught me that I'd have to stand up at least once in my life like I did for you…" He turned to look at her glistening eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

"yes."

---

The Docs made their rounds that morning…

And decided to check on him later.

The Senior Resident told the Juniors that they could wait since Mr. Brown was getting the best medicine there was.

TLC

---

Arlington National Cemetery  
Arlington, VA  
Section 58  
MacArthur Dr.

The Man stood there with his Lady.

He was dressed formally but simply.

She in her new GJ regalia.

Their friends patiently waited…

She lay a wreath of White Roses on the headstone…

BROWN, BRUCE  
MASTER CHIEF PETTY OFFICER  
LOGISTICS, US NAVY  
VIETNAM  
DATE OF BIRTH: 10/10/1952  
DATE OF DEATH: 10/10/2002

"Hi Pop." Ned said. "I found the one." He clasped Sharon's hand. "I think you'd like her." He grinned. "She's got a Killer Smile… and Ass to Boot…" She punched his arm. "Anyway… just wanted to say thanks… for everything ya taught me. No Guts, No Glory, right? She helps keep the World Safe…" he looked into her shining eyes. "It's a thankless job; _which is why I thank her every day for being here_." He paused. "By the way you were right. The Ladies go for a guy that's got a few scars…" he winked at her. She pouted at him.

Sharon stepped forward…

"I… I'm _not_ proud of my life… except one thing. Meeting your son. I promise to love and cherish him…" tears flew. "For as long as we live."

They left.

Hands Linked.

The fading sunlight glimmered.

Off her hand.

Fin


End file.
